Various types of illumination apparatus are known such as incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs and light emitting diode (LED) bulbs. LED bulbs are capable of efficient light generation, however the light generated is not ideally matched to illumination applications and not ideally matched to efficient energization from AC power mains. LEDs tend to produce Lambertian light beams rather than widely diffused illumination. LEDs tend to produce light in narrow spectral bands rather than broad spectrum white illumination. LEDs have DC operating voltages that are typically a few volts and can't be directly connected to AC mains power in the range of 100-250 volts. A method and apparatus are needed to better adapt LEDs for use in illumination applications.